Bugball
Bugball is the 56th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the twenty-fourth episode for Season 6 under the title Bouncing Ball. Oggy gets his hands on a new, super bouncing-ball. He decides to try it out and it soon bounces all over the house, wrecking everything in its path. And things don't get any better when Joey accidentally swallows it. Plot First occured on Oggy's home. A bus stopped near Oggy's home which reveals Oggy got home. Upon this, he hurried to his house, just because he had a ball he bought. He reads it, which says "Super Baskett Ball", which he knew it bounces so hard. He inserts his hand inside the box, which he picked up a ball which is small. He drops it on the ground, causing it to bounce everywhere. It broke almost everything, which pushes the moose's head back, breaks up the fishbowl. After breaking, it leaks up, causing the fishes to plug the holes. It toppled the books, almost like a domino and moves up the bowling ball. Oggy wanted to catch the ball, as the bowling ball hit Oggy on his head. It backfires, and is stuck to the pipe. Oggy then moved to the pipes where the ball was stuck at, he got the ball in his hands, and he was feeling amazed at how the ball was. Oggy moved to the hallway, and stops, where he threw it. It bounced everywhere, even at Bob's place. Bob is thrown back, as it enters Oggy's. Bob spits the ball to Oggy's nose. Oggy shrugs, as he said, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again.", and is beaten by Bob. Inside the fridge, Marky relaxes on a sausage (which is his bed of cushions, pillows and other fluffly and cotton pillows) and takes a piece of a grape. Dee Dee is hanging upside down, wearing his handkerchief and covers his face. Joey has a bottle of milk and stops. Oggy, after his hind was ripped off, throws the ball again, at the kitchen. After entering the fridge it causes to bounce really fast, everywhere on the fridge, where it almost sounds like machine gun or sub-machine guns or etc. It stops after hitting Joey. Dee Dee gets Joey to stand up, laugh as his mouth is so enlarged, and Joey accidentally swallows the ball, causing his abdomen to enlarge slightly big for like 4x big as his normal abdomen size. Joey hiccupped, and bounced destructively causing further damages. It went past the living room, then the comfort room, where it stopped at the toilet. He hiccupped again, stopping at the painting. When Oggy swats Joey, it splits into hundreds and springs all over the place, until it's shot up to the air by a chimney, as Dee Dee and Marky gave a moment of silence for Joey's funeral. Up in space Joey's body pieces shot into a space shuttle which lands on Oggy's home, the moment after Dee Dee prepares to catch with a baseball glove, and the cockroaches retrieve their friend. Back at the cockroaches' home, Joey plans on using the bugball they took from Oggy to give him a lesson. As for Oggy, he tried to find his bugball, but to no avail, starts to cry. With Oggy's rear locked on, Joey, on the bugball, springs out right into the rear, leaving the bugball rolling between Oggy's feet, who then finds it and felt happy, but then a struggle for the custody of the bugball went under way, which resulted in Oggy winning, with the cockroaches going down the garbage chute. Later, Oggy tried using his bugball for a paddleball, but as he slams the ball, the bugball springs out the window, slams into Oggy from behind as it went one lap around the world, before coming back to hit right in the face. The second attempt, Oggy wore a helmet to protect his face, but the ball bounced into the helmet, causing him to bounce around the house before going straight into Bob's home, who retaliates Oggy for barging in. After a retaliation by Bob, Oggy decides to stop playing and left the Bugball in the garbage bin, before having himself a can of drink. But he didn't know that the small liquid drip from his drink which caused the bugball to grew gigantic until Oggy gave a small kick, resulting the whole house to bounce around, demolishing every house in the neighborhood, and sprung high into the air. Jack returned after going golf, but when he opened the door, he gave himself a fall. As he recovered, although having a golf club stuck to his face, he look around to see that the house was gone before look up. As the bird's eye view of Oggy's home zooms out to outer space, it turns out that the bugball has sent Oggy's house to the Moon, as Oggy and the three Cockroaches scream in terror of the result. Gallery Download (2)456.jpg Download (1)456.jpg BugBall.png Bouncing Ball 1.png Bouncing Ball 2.png Bouncing Ball 3.png Video es:Bugball Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)